


Bedtime Story

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Dark Luke [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Parent Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sith Luke Skywalker, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Years after the fall of Luke Skywalker at Endor, Han tries to explain things to his young son.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is for some catharsis.

They don’t like to talk about his uncle.   
They don’t say it out loud, but Ben can definitely sense it. It’s the way that they think.

 _How do we explain this to Ben?_ his father thinks.

  
 _How do we talk about it?_ his mother thinks.

  
Ben doesn’t know why. They know that ever since the rise of the Sith Lord Darth Ruin, they’ve been on the run. Ben’s earliest memories involve being on the run from this man, always hooded, ever cloaked. His family and everyone else involved. Emperor Ruin has been dedicated to hunting down the remnants of the Rebellion at every turn. They won’t even stop just because he’s a child, Ben knows.

  
And that scares him. In this galaxy, the boogeyman is very much real.

  
It’s while his father’s tucking him into bed that Ben finally manages to ask. “Dad? Who was my uncle?”

  
His father looks pained. After a while, he says, “Well, it’s a long story…”

  
His father talks. Talks about his uncle, his exploits and adventures. About what happened to him. Two bad men apparently seduced him to the Dark Side, but Han and Leia both have hope for him coming back.

  
“But top priority is protecting you, kiddo,” Han says. “Always.”

  
Ben nods. Whatever happens, he won’t end up like his uncle. No matter what.


End file.
